


Through Hard Times

by sleepytaehyungie



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepytaehyungie/pseuds/sleepytaehyungie
Summary: You didn't mean to end up with seven hybrids, but you did. And there's nothing you would change about that.
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 74





	Through Hard Times

Animalia Shapeshifters, more commonly known as hybrids, were beings that could take on two forms- one was a humanoid form with little to no abnormalities such as ears, tail or wings. The other form was their animal form. The origins of the first hybrids were unknown, but after their discovery, scientists began to breed and experiment on them. The first hybrids were known to be dogs and cats, but as years went by new ones such as dolphins and snakes were being bred. 

It was hard to understand how they worked, and because humanity did not like what they did not understand, the hybrids were classified as lower beings- even lower than animals themselves. People could adopt, sell, breed, abuse, and scar these creatures and nobody would bat an eyelash. They needed food, love and shelter to survive, but because they were mostly deprived of these things, not many managed to live to see past their young adulthood. 

They were known to carry characteristics that their species had. For example, a dog would be happy and active, while a cat would be more relaxed and calm. They also seemed to carry a few traits that their animal nature showed- ruts, aggression, territorial tendencies, and other various traits. It was known they could think, speak and act like humans would when in their humanoid form, but because they were denied rights to education and jobs most were not able to read or write properly. They were kept as pets. They would need an owner to be with at all times, or left home where they would not get in anyone’s way. Collars were expected to be worn at all times with their owner’s name and address in case they got lost, or they would be sent to these run-down, abusive pounds that would most likely not care about the hybrids.

Park Jimin was a cat hybrid. He was bred in a laboratory, but was thrown away when they realized he hadn’t been the same unique species his parents had been. What species were his parents? Jimin did not know, he never met them. He had been taken away the moment he took his first breath, and then thrown away into a pound the next. He had only been there a few days, worry not. He was very young and people loved having younger hybrids as it was easier to discipline them. However, Jimin managed to get snatched to a local hybrid zoo owner, one that was just starting his little zoo. He couldn’t afford to have unique and exotic hybrids yet, so he went around buying/adopting affordable basic ones. Jimin lived an okay life there, he was never mistreated physically. He had exactly two meals a day and shelter. Once people were allowed to go into the facility, Jimin picked up a few words and phrases he heard. People would look at him in awe, “look! It’s a real hybrid!” and go off to the next one on display. 

Of course, he received a lot of disgusted insults, “they need to get rid of these monsters”, and Jimin’s anxiety grew everyday with every one of them. As the zoo began to grow, more exotic hybrids began to be brought in. First was a rabbit, and then a crocodile, and then so on. Jimin tried to assure himself he would always have a home here, he was now 16 years old. But as the zoo began to be full with younger, uniquer hybrids, they needed more space. One night, one of the workers woke him up, not saying anything, but tugged him into a car. Jimin’s eyes widened. What was going on? 

When they arrived at what seemed an old building, anxiety began pooling into Jimin’s stomach. The worker told him to follow her, and so he did, missing the way her warm hand felt on his. There were so many strong scents mixing together, and so many hisses and growls. Jimin felt a whimper leave his throat, wanting to ask what the worker and he were doing here. 

“Hey, it’s me,” the worker, a middle aged woman, greeted a man behind a counter. 

“Lily, nice to see you. Is this it?” The man nodded at Jimin.

“Yep, the old man needed more space and said he’s had this one for too long.”

“We can make space, don’t worry your little head off.”

“I’m not worried, you can throw it out onto the street for all I care.”

The woman shoved Jimin in front of the counter. “Have a nice day, Ben.”

“You too, Lily,” the man said, and then turned to Jimin. “Let’s go find old Rose, shall we?”

Jimin only blinked, unable to process that the woman just left him here. 

The man gave a loud laugh. “You’ll be okay, young one. We just need to find that one to make space for you, get me?”

Jimin slowly nodded, not knowing what the man- Ben- meant. He didn’t seem so bad, maybe he’ll be nice? Jimin followed Ben as they approached a 30-some year old woman, a shifter, Jimin could tell. She had dark bags under her eyes, her snow white hair tangled and long. She was wearing what seemed the pound’s standard clothes- stiff, white scrubs, and she was huddled in her small kennel made for dogs, her face paling at the sight of Ben making his way towards her, along with a new hybrid. 

Ben grinned at the look of horror on her face. “Could you help me for a moment, Miss Rose?”

The hybrid quickly got out and bowed in submission.

A slight darkness grew in Ben’s eyes as he locked the kennel and motioned her to follow him.  
“You’ve always been such a good one. This one is new here, let’s go help make some space for it, alright? C’mon now, Miss Rose.”

The woman sniffled as she followed the man into a consult room, the entire building becoming deadly quiet as the door shut. Jimin felt the hairs on his neck stand up at the eerie silence. He looked around for an explanation, finding everyone looking down at the floor. He was about to voice out his questions when he flinched at the sound of a high pitched scream. 

“Let go! Let go!” Rose’s voice pathetically cried from the room she was in. 

Jimin froze as Rose’s struggles suddenly stopped. After a few moments of silence, the small chatter in the building rose up once again, seemingly forgetting about what had just happened. Jimin could only stare blankly ahead, fear and anxiety set in stone all over his being. Would that happen to him here? What exactly happened to Rose? Was this a joke? Why did nobody here help? 

“Hey there,” a voice chirped from behind him. Jimin gulped as a hand turned him to face the man standing before him. “We got your uniform and kennel ready for your stay here.” 

Jimin looked downwards to see the white scrubs every hybrid was wearing and a collar in the man’s hand. The man chuckled at Jimin’s speechlessness, handing him the clothes, and then unlocked the kennel that Rose had once been in. He turned back, seeing Jimin still standing there. “What are you waiting for? Change into them.”

Jimin hesitated before stripping his clothing off, quickly putting on the white scrubs. He had felt the other hybrids eye his slim figure, anxiety fully blooming in him. When he was done, he looked up to see the man holding a collar out to him that read “PROPERTY OF BEN HYBRID SHELTER”. He put on the collar, noticing it was rather tight on his already skinny neck. He huddled into the kennel, after noticing the man was gesturing to him to do so. “I’m Matt, I’ll be giving you your meals. You’ll have yours at exactly 5 in the morning. You are to be wearing your scrubs and collar at all times unless a potential client requests you not too or you’re in animal form. We don’t care if you’re in animal form or not. You can fuck any one when you’re on your heat or vice versa, you can’t say no. You must obey what I or my coworkers or clients tell you to do. Our main goal is to make money, so you just sit there and look pretty for the clients. Otherwise, you’re free to wander around or whatever.”

Jimin stayed in the corner of the small kennel, even after Matt left. Thoughts and questions ran through his head. Did Rose die because of him? Would he be feeling this guilty his entire life? A few tears left his eyes, wishing he was never born. Maybe he could’ve saved Rose’s life, wherever she was or whatever they did to her.

Jimin has been here for 5 years. 5 long years. He has mostly spent them in his kennel, not even going out to eat his one meal a day. 

The only times he has been out, was to be seen by potential owners and to be used by other hybrids to spend their heats with. Jimin himself had only one heat during his first year of being here, which was a painful memory he tried to avoid at all times. In the shelter, they did not have a private room or anything to relieve their ruts or heats or whatever, so when a hybrid was craving to breed, they went to a little corner that clients and workers could not see at first glance. But there were the perverted clients of course, that once saw what was going on stayed to watch. Some even came to the shelter just for the pleasure of seeing two hybrids who were in pain fuck each other until heat ended. Jimin wished multiple times that he would turn invisible so the other hybrids couldn’t ask him to help them, but because he was one of the more attractive hybrids, it was natural he was many’s go to. 

Another year went by, and Jimin has now lost hope. He knew his fate was going to end up like the woman he had just seen when he first came here. He lived in constant fear he would be the next victim. During the first couple years, he would look at everyone who came in through the door in hopes they would decide to adopt him, but after some time, he no longer did. 

He was in his kennel, having no energy from lack of food. One of the male hybrids, a lion one, had used him all of last night to relieve himself, leaving Jimin exhausted and sore. Along with skipping his one meal a day, he had lost a significant amount of weight. So he lied there, in his calico cat form, tiredly watching everything going on.

It was then that two young women came into the shelter. Jimin sniffed the new scents from where he was, and found they were human. The first girl, who was excitedly chatting with Ben at the entrance, had dark skin and black hair that was neatly put into space buns. The second girl had (h/c) hair and skin that seemed so smooth Jimin wanted to see if it was true. Jimin noticed Ben was leading the two girls to where the hybrids were hanging out, not where Jimin was in the kennel area. Jimin bit his lip, eyes not leaving the second girl who seemed tired.

“Let me know if you need anything else!” Ben gave the two a smile as he walked back to the entrance. 

The first girl began interacting with a dog hybrid, shooing the second girl off to do something else. Jimin saw the second girl roll her eyes and wander around to the cat hybrids. Jimin licked his lips in thought. He desperately wanted to be next to her, he did not know why. Cautiously, he jumped out of his cage and landed on his feet, slowly making his way to her. He licked his lips once again as he noticed that she was petting a siamese cat hybrid, who had just arrived a few days ago. When she pulled away, her eyes met Jimin’s wide brown ones. Jimin’s eyes widened as he realized he was right in front of her, and his ears went flat on his head.

The girl gave him a soft smile, and sat down, almost to his height. “Hey,” she greeted softly.

Jimin wanted to say hey back, but what came out was a soft meow as he forgot he was in cat form. 

The girl let a soft giggle come out, which left Jimin stunned at how sweet it sounded. 

“I’m (y/n), it’s nice to meet you!” 

Jimin shyly pawed at her hand, nudging it towards his head, wanting her to pet him like she was the other hybrid earlier. The girl accepted his request, and began brushing his tangled fur with her hand. Jimin let out a small purr, leaning into her touch.

“You’re so sweet,” she mumbled, her small grin never leaving her face. “What a sweet cutie.”

Jimin felt his breathing stop for a moment, his heart swelling at the thought of her finding him cute. Without properly thinking it through, Jimin let out a whine that turned human as his body shifted to human form, leaving him a naked, blushing mess that practically sat in the girl’s lap.  
He looked up to her with wide eyes, before looking away. “‘M good boy?”

Blood rushed to (Y/n)’s face as she processed the fact that the small kitty had turned human and was naked and looking up at her with those big puppy eyes. “I uh,” she looked around for help, but her friend was busy cooing over the dog hybrids and the owner was too far to call too.

Jimin felt his heart break as (Y/n) looked away, taking a moment to answer. 

“'M sorry, I bad, sorry,” Jimin pitifully whispered, pulling away.

“No, no, honey!” the woman quickly reacted, scolding herself for making him feel bad. The hybrid probably hasn’t learned about boundaries here, as she caught a glimpse of two rabbit ones doing the naughty in the back before she got flustered and ran to another section. This sweet cat hybrid most likely didn’t know being naked was not a norm for humans. She resumed running her hand through his hair, “I’m sorry, I’m just not good at this. You’re never bad, honey. Nobody is.”

Jimin hadn’t noticed his eyes had begun watering until he felt her dry his eyes with her soft hoodie sleeve. She smelt nice, he noticed. He liked her. She felt safe. He felt safe with her. He didn’t want her to leave. He took a deep breath in before almost crying. “Please. I. Go. You!”

The young woman felt a knife pierce her heart as a speck of hopefulness and fear flickered through the man’s eyes. Without thinking it through, the words “Of course, honey.” slipped through her lips, making the male shut his eyes in relief. He would finally get out of this place. He would be safe, he would be with this woman who smelled nice.

“How about we, uh, find your clothes and I’ll talk to the owner, yeah?”


End file.
